Beach Adventures
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: There haven’t been any missions for Jounins in months, so Tsunade decides to let her Jounins go have a beach vacation for the entire summer. Jiraiya and Tsunade decide to tag along, leaving Shizune in charge of the village while they’re away.
1. Prologue

Beach Adventures

DG32173

Sarah: well, I got this idea while watching some AMVs on YouTube. I hope ya'll enjoy. If I owned the Naruto series, would I be writing this? No, so obviously I don't.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_

M-rated for very, _very_ mature content. But very little fighting. Also, this is ten years into the future, so be warned.

_**SUMMARY**_

There haven't been any missions for Jounins in months, so Tsunade decides to let her Jounins go have a beach vacation for the entire summer. Jiraiya and Tsunade decide to tag along, leaving Shizune in charge of the village while they're away.

_**PAIRINGS**_

NOT TELLING! Hehehe, you'll have to figure them out for yourself. Aw, don't give me that look! You're making me feel guilty… fine, fine. I'll tell. Here are the pairings:

Kaka/Saku; Naru/Sasu, Ino/Cho; Shika/Tem; Lee/Hina; Gen/Anko; Asu/Kur; Neji/Ten; Tsu/Jir; and more pairings I don't feel like disclosing right now.

_PAIRING NOTES:_

Temari and Shikamaru are married and living in Konoha as Leaf shinobi, just so you know. Temari/Shikamaru and Naruto/Sasuke are the only pairings at the very beginning of the fic, the others will work their way in through out the fic.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

"_Singing"_

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

Kunoichi: female shinobi

Sensei, –sensei: teacher

Shinobi: ninja

Shishou, –shishou: also known as sensei

* * *

Prologue

Tsunade frowns, signaling to Shizune, Sakura, and Jiraiya that something's up. Before any of them can ask, Tsunade speaks. "It seems there hasn't been any missions requiring a Jounin for months now," she says. "All the Jounin are getting restless.

Her companions nod, knowing this to be true. "So what are you gonna do, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asks.

Tsunade is silent for several minutes before smirking. "I guess the Jounins that don't have Genin teams can have the summer off," she says. Sakura and Shizune find their eyes so wide that they fear their eyes may fall out. Jiraiya chokes on his sake.

Sakura is the first to recover. "Are you saying…?" she asks, not daring to finish.

Tsunade's smirk grows larger. "Jounins that don't have Genin teams are going to have a summer beach vacation; for the next three months, they can just enjoy the beach," she confirms as Sakura's lips turn up in a large grin. Tsunade glances at Shizune. "And thinking about it, I need a vacation too. Shizune, you'll be in charge of the village for the next three months."

Jiraiya grins. "Count me in!" he says quickly, envisioning all the lovely Jounin kunoichi in bikinis.

Shizune moves to protest, but her protests die on her lips. No having to pester Tsunade about her work for three months? That will be a vacation for her as well. Tsunade continues. "If you need me for any reason, send a ninja to the beaches in the south," she says. Shizune nods.

"Shall I gather the Jounin?" the brunette asks.

Tsunade nods. "Shizune, Sakura, you two go find all the Jounin who don't have a Genin team and tell them to meet me in the conference hall at two o'clock," she says. The current time is a little past noon.

"Right," Sakura says.

"On it," Shizune replies.

Then the two women take off in opposite directions of the bar where they were hanging with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sakura takes the southern half of the city, where most of her Jounin friends live and are usually found, while Shizune takes the northern half of the city. It was a silent agreement between the two to let Sakura take care of alerting her friends to stuff.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop thirty minutes later

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke look up from their lunch as Sakura runs in. Her wide grin makes them do a double-take. Sakura rarely ever has _that_ grin on her face; only when she has _really_ good news does she wear _that_ grin. "Ne, Sakura-chan, what are ya so happy about?" Naruto calls over to her.

If anything, her grin widens. "Tsunade-shishou wants all Jounin that don't have a Genin team to report to the conference hall at two o'clock," she says simply. "You'll find out then. Now I gotta go look for others, later!" she says, leaving the shop at a run and taking off down the street.

"What was all that about?" Naruto wonders.

Kakashi and Sasuke shrug. "We'll find out at two o'clock," Sasuke says.

Yamanaka Flower Shop an hour later

"Oi! Ino-pig," Sakura yells as she walks into the flower shop.

"What you want, forehead-girl?" Ino yells back from behind the counter, grinning. The girls have long gotten over their rivalry over Sasuke, seeing as Naruto and Sasuke became a couple when they were all around fifteen. That was seven years ago.

"Tsunade-shishou wants all Jounin that don't have a Genin group to report to the conference hall at two o'clock. Tell Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun, Asuma-kun, Kurenai-chan, and Temari-chan will ya?"

"Sure, what's the conference about?" Ino asks.

Sakura grins. "You'll find out then," she says, smirking as Ino scowls at her. "Hey, I can't go giving even a hint before then. Sorry. Gotta run and go tell other Jounin!" the roseate says, taking off out of the flower shop.

"Was that Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asks as he, Temari, and Choji walk into the flower shop a few seconds later. "What's her hurry?"

Ino shrugged. "She said Tsunade-sama wants all Jounin who didn't have a Genin team to be in the conference hall at two o'clock. Never said why though," the blonde says. "Then she ran out saying something about finding other Jounin to tell."

Shikamaru slumps. "Not even a hint?" he whines.

"She said she can't give one," the blonde woman mutters. "I guess if she gave a hint, we'd figure it out quickly."

Choji shrugs, glancing at his watch. "Well, we better head for the conference hall now; it's only thirty minutes until this conference starts," the chubby man says. Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru nod. After Ino yells to her mom that she has to go due to Jounin business, the foursome walk out the door.

"Do you know where Asuma-kun and Kurenai-chan are?" Ino asks. "Sakura said to let them know too."

Thirty-five minutes later, conference hall

As Tsunade's amber eyes pass over the restless crowd of Jounins, she notices Kakashi arriving only five minutes late for once. She smirks. Sakura must have made him really curious as to the occasion to have him show up so soon. She hadn't expected to see him sneaking in for another hour at the least. Her smirk widens as, slowly, all eyes settle on her and the talking stops.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here," she says calmly. There are several affirmatives from the crowd. "Well, since their have been no missions that need shinobi of your level for months, I have decided to let you all go to the beaches in the south of Fire Country for the summer," she continues. This draws out whoops and cheers from the crowd. "Tonight, I want you to pack everything you'll need for the next three months. Jiraiya and I will be coming as well. We are leaving at exactly eleven tomorrow morning. Any stragglers will be left here under Shizune's command, as she will be taking charge of the village in my absence," she says, her eyes landing on Kakashi as she says 'stragglers'. She can tell that he's blushing slightly as more eyes land on him momentarily before returning to their Hokage. After a moment of letting her Jounins to relish in the knowledge of their three-month-long vacation, she speaks again. "Dismissed."

In seconds, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Jiraiya are the only ones left in the large conference hall. Sakura grins at Tsunade. "How much you want to bet Kakashi will be on time tomorrow for once?" she asks coyly.

The other three snort. "Five thousand yen says he'll be late as usual," Tsunade says.

Shizune and Jiraiya side with Tsunade. "Well, five thousand yen says he'll be on time _or_ early for once," Sakura says, grinning.

"You're on," the others say as one.

Sakura smirks. "And we didn't say someone can't drag him there, which I intend on doing," she chuckles, earning surprised and humiliated looks from her companions. "And once you agree to the bet, there's no backing out," she reminds them, chuckling before leaving the conference room.

* * *

Sarah: well, that's it for the prologue. I hope you enjoyed.**(evil grin)** Poor guys, they can't back out of a bet they've already lost. Sakura fifteen thousand yen **(about 131 dollars)** richer now **(laughs)**. Please review! 


	2. Departure

Beach Adventures

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter one of "Beach Adventures". I hope you enjoy it!

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_I wonder what Sakura will do to make sure Kakashi arrives on time._ **(laughs)** you'll find out this chapter. It's kinda funny too, so I hope you enjoy.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

"_Singing"_

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Departure

Kakashi groans in his half-sleep as he hears his apartment door being unlocked. Only four people, including him, have keys to his apartment. Sasuke and Naruto almost never come in the morning, though, so that leaves the roseate minx who likes to wake him up at ungodly hours … okay, eight or nine in the morning may not exactly be ungodly for most people, but for him it is **(and I totally agree with him)**. His barely awake mind recalls the reason she's here this morning; though she comes and wakes him up for no reason whatsoever most days. 'The vacation… how nice,' he thinks sleepily, trying to sleep for a just a bit longer. His bedroom door squeaks open, and he grumbles in his mind.

"Hatake Kakashi! Get up now! It's nine thirty!" Sakura orders, hands on her hips. She taps her foot, waiting for him to move. "Don't make me drag you out of bed again," she warns him after several minutes. He grumbles and puts his pillow over his head. He hears an agitated sigh just before the covers are jerked off his body, the pillow snatched from his grasp, and she literally pushes him out of bed onto the floor near the window, his head hitting the wall along the way.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he mumbles, pulling himself off the ground.

"Good. Get showered and dressed, then pack up any last minute things," she orders while turning on her heel to go wait in the living room, giving him privacy to shower and change.

The sleepy Copy Nin rubs his head where he hit the wall, feeling a lump already forming. He winces as he touches the tender area. "Damned minx," he grumbles, looking at his clock to see it's fifteen minutes before ten.

Thirty minutes later

Kakashi walks into his living room to see Sakura putting a book, what looks like an old adventure book, back into his bookcase. "Sheesh, you take as long as Ino-pig to get ready," she teases. "Well, c'mon," she says. "We're going to the gate now to wait," she explains to his sleepy look. "We've only got thirty-five minutes before time to go, and we are _not_ going to be late," she says, ending in a growl. "I am _not_ being stuck here all summer when I could be at the beach; and I'm sure you feel the same. Let's go, and don't make me drag you there," she warns him.

Kakashi sighs as he shoulders his bags, noting Sakura has three large bags she tied together in a chakra net and is carrying the net on her back. He figures, from the bulk of the bags, that they ought to weight as much, if not more, than she does. He figures the chakra strands in the net lighten the load a lot so she can carry it all without hurting her back. He sullenly follows her out of his apartment, making sure the door is locked behind them, and then follows her to the gate. Ten minutes later, they reach the gate and are the first ones there, surprisingly.

Five minutes later

A large group of Jounin walks up to the gate only to be put in shock at seeing the infamously late Copy Nin sulking while leaning against the gate, Haruno Sakura the only other person there. "Holy shit," Naruto, among the group of Jounin, mutters. "What the _hell_ did she do to drag him here so early?" he wonders.

"I don't even want to know," Shikamaru mutters, glaring at Temari's back in front of him. His wife had dragged him out of bed at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning.

Several of the older Jounin are in shock at seeing Kakashi so early. Genma's senbon even falls out of his mouth from gaping at the scene. "Well, damn," Raido murmurs. "Hell must've frozen over." Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko nod in stunned agreement.

"Why?" Shizune asks. She, Tsunade, and Jiraiya had just arrived with the remainder of the Jounin. Shizune had come to see everyone off before their vacation.

Everyone points towards the gate. "They were here first," Genma explains. The new arrivals look at the gate and are thrown into shock as well … with plenty of dismay in the features of Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. They have definitely lost this bet with Sakura.

"What the fuck did she do to get him here so early?" Tsunade asks.

Everyone shrugs. "Ask them," several Jounin say.

At the gate

Kakashi glances at Sakura when he hears her trying to keep herself from laughing. He follows her gaze and smirks in amusement at seeing so many stunned and shocked expressions. Even Gai looks freaked out, and that's saying something. Of course, Kakashi's eye and body show that he is still quite bored and sulking … well, he is still sulking at being dragged here so early, but decides it was worth it to see this particular scene. "Coming?" he asks the group in a bored tone.

That snaps the group out of their shock and they move forward to gather around the gate. Sakura spots Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "Be right back," she murmurs to Kakashi. He's about to ask where she's going when she vanishes into the crowd. Sakura walks up to collect her debt. "Well, seems I won the bet," she laughs. "Cough up the money," she continues with a smirk. She receives three glares as a total of fifteen thousand yen is placed in her waiting hand. "Thank you kindly," she laughs, vanishing back into the crowd to reappear beside Kakashi.

Kakashi notices her putting a large sum of money into her purse and raises an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that money?" he asks.

Sakura grins. "My winnings from a bet," she says vaguely, turning to talk to Naruto before Kakashi can ask about the bet. Kakashi scowls; she knows he's too polite to interrupt a conversation and she's using it against him. 'Damned minx,' he thinks.

Tsunade looks around the crowd of gathered Jounin. "Well it's eleven, let's move out," she says. Then she and Jiraiya take the lead in a race to the beaches that are several hours to the south of Konoha.

* * *

Sarah: okay, so the chapter is short; but it's only about the departure and I wanted to update quickly; I also don't feel like telling about the journey to the beaches, so next chapter will be a few days into the vacation. Later! Please review! 


	3. Bikinis and Twisted Plans

Beach Adventures

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 2 of _Beach Adventures._ I hope you enjoy!

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_She totally killed his beauty sleep._ --- hey, how do we even know if he is beautiful under that mask? **(grins)** kidding. But you're totally right. Poor Kakashi… not!

_She won some easy money._ --- absolutely, that's why she did it. **(looks around) (whispers)** between you and me, she didn't have the five thousand yen to lose, so she made sure she won.

_Who knew Sakura is so clever?_ --- she did! And me.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

"_Singing"_

'_**Inner Person Talking'**_

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Kami:_ God, Lord

* * *

Chapter 2

Bikinis and Twisted Plans

"Holt shit," Naruto gasps, staring towards the ocean.

"What?" Shikamaru asks. Most of the guys are just walking down stairs that go from the beachfront manor Sakura owns to the beach itself.

Instead of answering, Naruto points towards something. The guys follow Naruto's finger and stop mid-step. Many kunoichi are already out on the beach … and _all_ of them are in skintight bikinis! A few are wearing bikinis a few sizes too small. "Holy shit," Genma echoes Naruto's gasp. "Jounin uniforms don't do those babes any justice." All the other men agree instantly.

Suddenly, six of the kunoichi start walking towards them. As they draw closer, the kunoichi are seen to be Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Tsunade. All six women are wearing bikinis a little too small for them.

Sakura smirks. "Are you boys gonna stand there and gape at us all day or are you gonna come and have some beach fun?" she calls teasingly. That snaps most of the men out of the daze and they grin sheepishly at the beautiful girls and quickly continue down to the beach.

A few are still dazed, taking in the near-naked chicks walking towards them. These few are: Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Jiraiya. Naruto because he inherited Kakashi's and Jiraiya's perversion, the others because it's the women they like. Kakashi's visible eye trails from Sakura's face with an all-knowing smirk ('what would it be like to kiss her?'); down her neck; over her breasts ('damn nice breasts'); down her flat, toned stomach; over her nice hips ('holy shit'); and down her long bare legs before reversing direction. The other men are doing the same with the women they like; though Naruto's doing it to five of the women, excluding Tsunade since she's so much older and she's more like a grandma to him anyways. Shikamaru's eyes are greedily taking in his wife's near-naked body.

Before the guys realize it, the women are right in front of them. Sasuke comes by suddenly and drags Naruto away by his ear, intent on showing his lover why he should _never_ ogle women when he's near. With Naruto out of the picture, it's just the men… and the women they like and fear. Yep, they fear the girls alright; these girls know how to make a man bow into submission under them … painfully.

"C'mon Kakashi, let's go swimming," Sakura says coyly as she takes his hand and tugs on it playfully.

Still in a daze, the poor Copy Nin is dragged towards the ocean, knowing that with that voice, she doesn't plan anything less than an awkward situation. But he can't help that his eye constantly roams up and down her back, lingering on her butt more often then ought. His eye is super-glued to her butt when her hips start swaying slightly as she walks. It doesn't help that the bikini she's wearing is a string bikini that ties on at the sides of the hips and in the back of the abdomen, allowing full view of her hips and an almost complete view of her back.

Sakura smirks, knowing exactly where Kakashi's eye is looking; she doesn't need to turn around to prove her suspicion correct, she knows him all too well and knows where he'd be looking when she starts swaying her hips in a string bikini. Inner Sakura chuckles evilly. _**'He is so totally predictable!'**_ she tells Sakura.

'Totally,' Sakura agrees. 'Hmm, wonder what he would think if he knew what I'm planning?'

Inner Sakura laughs out loud at this. _**'He'd either run or … um … uh … I dunno what else he might do,'**_ Inner Sakura admits sheepishly. _**'Most likely run though.'**_

'Well, we just won't let him,' Sakura thinks with a mental smirk, playfully tugging Kakashi into the shallow water.

'_**Here, here!'**_Inner Sakura cheers.

Sakura turns around and tugs on Kakashi's hands, pulling him into deeper water. "C'mon, Kakashi," she laughs, noting how his eye is focused on either her lips or her breasts. She grins, having used a Genjutsu on the Copy Nin without him figuring it out … yet. She's got him completely under her control … too bad for him he won't realize it until it's too late.

With Tsunade and Jiraiya

"What is she planning?" Jiraiya asks Tsunade. At her puzzled look, he points towards Kakashi and Sakura in the surf. "Sakura-chan is planning something, that much I can tell."

Tsunade laughs. "You really don't want to know," she says, knowing full-well what her apprentice is planning on doing with the Copy Nin.

"I say I do want to know," Jiraiya counters.

Tsunade shrugs, smirking. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," she says just before whispering something in his ear.

Jiraiya pales. "Oh Kami, Tsunade! Don't tell people stuff like that!"

Tsunade grins. "I told you that you wouldn't want to know, but you insisted."

"Remind me not to insist next time you say that," Jiraiya says, looking a little queasy.

"What's she planning?" Ino asks curiously. She, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari were standing nearby when Jiraiya asks. Jiraiya whispers what Sakura is planning in Ino's ear. Ino pales. "NO WAY!" she screams.

"What?" Temari, Shikamaru, and Choji ask at the same time.

Ino whispers in first Temari's ear, then Shikamaru's ear, and finally Choji's ear what her best friend is planning. Shikamaru turns green and Choji puts his chips up. "That just made me lose my appetite," the chubby man says, sickened.

Temari is speechless at what she was told. Then she finally finds her voice. "I didn't know she had it in her," she murmurs. The other five quickly agree, even Tsunade.

* * *

Sarah: **(evil grin)** I'll end it here. I'm sure you readers will be begging to know what Sakura is planning. You'll find out… eventually. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT SAKURA-CHAN IS PLANNING! 


	4. Naughty Naughty

Beach Adventures

DG32173

Sarah: and back with another addition to Beach Adventures. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto's series.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_I believe the curiosity is going to kill me!_ --- I hope not. Cause then you wouldn't know what happens to poor Kakashi.

_Sakura's friends are so nosy!_ --- Totally true.

_What is Sakura going to do? Is it something dirty? Or funny? Or both? _--- You'll see in due time.

_Evil cliffy._ --- I know. I'm so evil.

_I want to know what Sakura is planning!_ --- You'll all find out in due time. Just be a little patient.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

"_Singing"_

'_**Inner Person Talking'**_

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Naughty Naughty

As Sakura lures Kakashi further away from the group, she is also tugging him towards a hidden cave that only she knows about. And with him under her jutsu, he won't even know where it is … well not yet. The cliffs that rise sharply to the east of Sakura's beachfront manor and private beach and bay hide within them an amazing cave that cannot be seen unless you are right in front of it, up to about a meter away, no further.

"C'mon Kakashi, I want to show you something," she purrs. Kakashi is too entranced by her lithe, strong feminine body to respond or react to pull away. She knew that this would be the case when she chose this particular bikini this morning.

Soon, they reach the cave and Sakura leads him out of the ocean onto the sandy floor of the small cave. From here, they will have a perfect view of the sunset when it comes. A small pod of dolphins swim up to say hello to Sakura, who had befriended them when she was very young, then swim back out to sea.

Sakura slowly releases part of the jutsu. At the same time, she _slowly_ unties the strings holding the top of the bikini to her skin. Kakashi's eye is instantly on her chest as it slowly becomes more and more exposed. Alarm bells and warning signals flare up in Kakashi's mind but are shooed away instantly at the sight of Sakura's breasts free from confines. Sakura gently pulls Kakashi's hand up to her chest, a sly smirk on her lips as his eye widens at the sudden feel of her soft flesh beneath his calloused fingers. She leans closer to him.

"Want more?" she purrs. He nods, his hand cupping her breast. She pulls his other hand up to cup her other breast. "More?" she asks coyly. He nods again, all common sense and willpower long-gone from the second she started releasing the bikini top that bound her breasts. She pulls him closer, licking her lips. His masked lips are suddenly pressed to hers while one hand massages her breast and the other lowers to untie the bottom part of her bikini.

She pulls back and stops his hand, a cunning smirk on her lips. "Tsk, tsk, not yet," she admonishes. "Now we are going to play fair," she continues, her hands against his chest, trailing over his toned skin, memorizing every inch her hands touch. Her hands trail lower down his body, over his swimming shorts. She traces the erection that is slowly starting from all the foreplay. "My, my, you really want me, ne?" she teases. His eye is closed in pure bliss as her hands play with his covered manhood. He nods again. Her hands leave his erection and trail up his body to the damp hitai-ate covering his Sharingan eye. He tenses slightly as she slips her thumbs under it.

"It's alright," she purrs to the turned-on man as she lifts the hitai-ate, removing it from his head and dropping it beside the top of her bikini. Her hands trail over his face and then down to hook her thumbs under his mask. "May I?" she asks coyly. Unable to think clearly through all the heat and lust from her foreplay, he nods and lets her slip his mask down, revealing his drop-dead gorgeous face. "My, now I see why you wear that mask," she coos. Then she lets her hands trail to his and places his hands against the ties to the bottom part of her bikini. "Now you may," she purrs. His hands make quick work of the ties holding the last bit of clothe to her body. Her gorgeous body is now fully exposed for his eyes alone. She lays her hands over his and leads his hands to the edge of his swimming shorts…

Ten minutes ago, with Ino and Choji

"Sakura sure is sneaky," Choji says, wading in the surf beside Ino. "I didn't know she'd be so gutsy to do such a thing."

Ino shakes her head. "Neither did I. And did you see how out-of-it Kakashi was? That wasn't just shock, I'm sure of it."

"You think she managed to place a jutsu of some sort on him?" Choji asks in surprise.

"I believe so. I think she took advantage of his shock at seeing her in that bikini and placed a jutsu on him to lure him out to sea, to wherever she took him. I wouldn't be surprised if she gives herself to him today," Ino says. Choji shrugs, not wanting to think about it. Instead, he decides to engage Ino in a water-war with Temari and Shikamaru.

Tsunade and Jiraiya

"How the hell did she manage to place a jutsu on him?" Jiraiya demands, speaking of Sakura and Kakashi.

"She prepared it as we walked up to you men and the second he looked at her, she placed it on him; she made him unable to go against her will for at least the rest of the day, maybe longer. She's been experimenting with jutsus I never dreamed could exist," Tsunade says, shrugging. "I don't think we'll ever find out what jutsu she used. I'm not sure if I even want to know what it is."

Jiraiya shudders at the thought of being unable to go against the will of another person. "I don't think I want to know either," he says. "That jutsu could be mighty dangerous if used by the wrong sort of people."

"I think they'd need perfect chakra control, like Shizune and Sakura," Tsunade replies. "They've been in the experiment labs for months, making jutsus that require perfect chakra control so that very few can use them. I'm just glad that those two are on our side. I'd hate to have to face someone like them in battle."

Jiraiya shivers at that idea. "Same here," he says.

With Sakura and Kakashi, where we left off

Together, Sakura and Kakashi rid him of his swimming shorts and his mask. Sakura then leans up against him seductively. "Do you want me?" she purrs. He nods, lust in his eyes. "Do you really, really want me?" she asks coyly. He nods again. "Then take me, Kakashi," she commands. His response is instant. He pulls her flush against his body, his lips against hers. His tongue opens her willing lips so he can taste the luscious cavern hiding behind them. Her tongue slowly, leisurely wraps around his, as if she wants to make this last as long as possible.

Alarm bells and warning signals go off in Kakashi's head, telling him to stop before this goes too far and that they shouldn't be doing this. But try as he might, he can't seem to go against her will… against his want to feel himself inside her, to hear her scream his name, to join with her in the most potent of ways. It is then he realizes that he has been placed under a jutsu he has never met the likes of before. He realizes the jutsu is forcing him to obey her every command, to submit to her will. And he realizes that he doesn't care, because he wants this. He wants _her._

So he stops fighting against what he wants and enjoys the experience, going along with the ride. Sakura senses him stop fighting her jutsu and laughs joyously in her mind. She can finally have the man of her dreams, and he's willing to let her have him. Kakashi gently lowers them both to the soft sand that is the floor of this cave hidden away from prying eyes. His lips pull from hers and trails down her neck to the junction where her neck meets her shoulder. He starts sucking and nibbling the soft, silky flesh, leaving his mark on her.

His hand trails down her body, down to her womanhood. He knows that she is still a virgin, and takes pride in being allowed to be the one to rid her of that claim. He slowly traces a finger around the soft nub marking the entrance to her warmth. This draws a moan of pleasure from the younger Jounin. He slowly inserts his finger into her hot, tight core; slowly adding a second, then a third finger to widen it before the real fun starts. Sakura moans again and bucks against him, drawing a moan from him as well.

He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his hard manhood, drawing a gasp of pain from her as he breaks through her innocence. His lips cover hers, reassuring her the pain won't last long and soon nothing but pleasure will remain. He slowly grinds his hips against hers, getting deeper and deeper inside her. Sakura has never felt as much pleasure and lust as she is feeling now. She responds to his movements by pressing herself closer to him, making it impossible for even air molecules to pass between them. Then she moans as she experiences her very first orgasm, feeling her walls tighten around him oh so tightly. Kakashi moans her name at the sensation. He starts to pump in and out of her, slowly at first but going faster and faster each time. Soon, they both orgasm together; she screams his name while he moans hers as his seed spills into her tight warmth.

Thankfully, the cave they are in is far enough from the others that no one hears them. After taking a short rest from the exertion, they start all over again; they go to the peak of pleasure and past over and over, for hours on hours. They stop around sunset, too exhausted to go further or even separate. He gently rolls off her to lay beside her, still within her warm confines. She rests her head on his chest and listens to his fast heartbeat as she relaxes against him with a tired smile on her lips. He holds her close as she slowly falls asleep, his heartbeat as her lullaby.

Kakashi glances down at the face of the sleeping angel beside him; he never knew she could be so wild to make love with, even though she lost her claim of virginity only a few hours ago. He will never let another man touch her the way he has, nor will he ever let another man look at her in any inappropriate way. He claims _this_ angel for himself and _only_ himself.

* * *

Sarah: that's it. **(grins)** I hope you enjoyed reading it and finding out Sakura's twisted plan. Next chapter will come eventually. Please be patient until then. 


End file.
